hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Eris Shitogi
}} See this tweet from Yurin Yurin confirming the romanization of this name as "Eris": https://twitter.com/yurinyurin_soft/status/245441302207004672 is the love interest of A Kiss For The Petals - Dyed with an Angel's Petals and the tenth character introduced in the series. She and Shizuku Kirishima are the fifth couple in the series. Appearance Eris has long platinum blonde hair that extends to her thighs, cyan colored eyes, and light skin similar to Shizuku. When she goes out on public she wears black sweater, black skirt and black stockings. During her stay at Shizuku house she wore a light blue kimono to bed. Personality Eris is confidence, intelligent, kind and soft spoken. She is highly charismatic, in school she is surround by student who inquire about her life and even a fanbase club was made about her. Though she appears sophisticated and charming at school alone with Shizuku she is highly perverted dominating Shizuku every chance she gets. History She is a half Japanese and half European third year high school student. She has come to Japan to learn Japanese culture at St. Micheal's, where she has attracted many girls due to her looks, including Shizuku. Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A third-year student and Shizuku’s classmate. An exchange student who transferred to St. Michael’s, she’s half Japanese and half of Nordic descent. Fluent in Japanese, she’s a fearless and sympathetic girl who wins girls’ hearts without even trying. Girls are captivated by her charm in an ongoing stream, but even in the school’s intermittent uproars, she’s completely unaware. When she speaks words of love to Shizuku with complete disregard for whoever else may be listening, it causes Shizuku to go tsundere on her for a little while.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A first-year student at St. Michael’s Junior College, she’s Shizuku’s girlfriend. Originally enrolling in St. Michael’s as an exchange student, she’s half Japanese and half of Nordic descent. She’s proficient in Japanese and was formerly the famed proprietor of the Lily Platinum fan club. She’s currently doing a home stay with Shizuku’s family while the two of them attend junior college. She still makes Shizuku turn briefly tsundere whenever she speaks passionate words of love to her without any regard for who might be listening.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Dyed with an Angel's Petals * A Kiss For The Petals - Lily Platinum * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight * A Kiss For The Petals - My Sworn Love for You Light Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Valentine's Fever * A Kiss For The Petals - Bathed in Warmth * Comiket 78 Bonus Story - Mai and Reo's Petals Radio * Comiket 80 Bonus Story - Nanami and Kaede Brag About Their Girlfriends * Comiket 81 Bonus Story - What if a Yuri Couple from St. Michael's Bumped into a Senior Couple at an Open Air Bath? * Comiket 84 Bonus Story - Steamy Secrets * Comiket 86 Bonus Story - The Working Woman Drama CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Our Life on Campus * A Kiss For The Petals - With You 'Till Morning Trivia * was the goddess of strife and discord, turned fairy tale and then popular culture figure Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty. Ironic, as her name sounds so much like that of Eros, the god of love.Nameberry.com * means literally " ". Gallery Eris Uniform.png|Original appearance, school uniform Ter01f.png|Original appearance, casual outfit Ter01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Ter01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit 0395_ter01f2_result.png|''Snow White Knight'', casual outfit Ter01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit References Category:Characters